


Xiumin's Angel

by Ultimate_L



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boners, CBX, Chenmin, EXO - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, Sunbae, XiuChen - Freeform, hard on, hoobae, sex on bed, sexy xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_L/pseuds/Ultimate_L
Summary: Xiumin is the sexiest person on campus . while Chen is the nerd of the year .The fate desires such that these two end up togetherWatch their story as the two opposite personalities fall in love and make their love come true
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 5





	Xiumin's Angel

"Sunbae where are we going , you have been driving for quite some time now " 

" we are going to my house to pick some warm clothes and then we will go to a nearby hill to see the sunrise . and You can call me umin when we are not with others ." 

" yep . u.. Umin . " 

At the sudden call of his name the older turns towards the younger to see him blushing . just then they reach umin's house .   
Older tells Chen to sit on the sofa while he fetches some warm clothes for both of them   
" what do I do ! Why the heck is sunbae so sexy today . I need to cover this so that he won't see it "   
Chen tries to cover his boner with his shirt but its of no use as it can still be seen . At the end he covers his boner with a pillow from the sofa .   
" let's go babe" 

When umin looks at Chen he wonders why the younger is looking so red . as he gets closer to see what has happened to his Darling he notices that Chen is hiding something . oh! A boner that is . Xiumin isn't sure as to why exactly Chen is hard but what can he do! He is hard too . seeing Chen blush in the car was enough of a reason for his heart to start beating fast and for him to start getting hard.  
pointing towards Chen's pelvis he asks if he could help . on hearing this Chen grabs umin's hand and pulls him where he is sitting so their foreheads could touch . he is now breathing deep in order to suppress his temptation.  
Taking this clue the older pulls the other closer by his neck . their faces are only an inch apart . Chen's lips are pushed forward in a pout and eyes shut in anticipation . after looking at the cute hoobae pouting ,the older closes his eyes an proceeds . they feel the soft and tender touch with their eyes closed . not moving for a while . after making sure that Chen was comfortable with their intimate physical contact umin starts to move his lips slowly and steadily. Taking the lead of the older ,Chen also starts moving his lips .  
Without breaking the kiss umin pushes Chen down to the sofa so that he could be in laying position . pushing a leg between Chen's slender thighs he deepens the kiss . on feeling the pressure on his member Chen let's out a loud moan . The slow kiss turns into a passionate one without either of them realizing. The younger's hand slides up umin's blue shirt . feeling the bare skin . xiumin wants to do it but he doesn't want to impose on Chen . he is not sure how to get an answer to that question .so he withdraws from the kiss looking his eyes.  
Chen is confused as to what made umin stop the kiss . both of them are looking at each other ,willing to find answers through eyes . umin bends down to Chen's ear and sensually whispers   
"can we move to the bed now?" 

After receiving a shy nod he carries him to the bedroom . the room is finely decorated and has a king sized bed .   
Umin is teasing Chen by thirsting their dicks together but not removing the cloth between them . while doing so he does a strip tease by removing his shirt sexily. Biting onto his lower lip occasionally . to the older's wonder , the strip tease actualy works. Chen is now looking like a tomato . all red . is needy . he needs umin in him .   
Umin Unbuttons the shirt Chen is wearing . he bends down to place a kiss on the younger's neck . the wetness of the kiss makes younger moan in pleasure . he moves to chen 's ears and bites on them .   
" teasing you is fun " he let's out a hot wisper   
Chen gasps . their half naked bodies are pressed together . older is kissing every nook and corner of the younger . he goes from neck to the mid chest . while Chen is busy feeling all the pleasure,he suddenly feels something wet attacking his nipples . he gasps in extreme pleasure and drops his head back dramatically .   
Umin is passionately sucking on the nipples . making the younger to moan .louder and louder . moans of younger encourage him and he continues what he was doing . he slowly move a his hand to the chen's twitching dick .he unbuckles both their pants and takes them off. Chen has a look on his face which says he is needy .   
" may I?"   
Chen gives a hurried nod . words refusing to leave his mouth .  
umin places himself between Chen's thighs. Kiss in his inner thigh while slowly moving up to his boxer clad cock . xiumin presses damp kisses along the length of member . precum pooling on Chen's dick . 

Chen haphazardly manages to pull them out of their respective boxers . they are both stark naked .

Umin is pulled down for kiss . he lands right on top of Chen . there dicks squeezed between them . xiumin pulls out the condom and lube from his bedside table as they continue to kiss . he sits up on Chen's hips . he tares open the condom pack and puts it on his crotch .   
" i am not stretched " jongdae mumbles softly .embarrassed at how the words came out he turns his head to the side and xiumin could only wonder how did he get so lucky to have Chen in his life . xiu places his mouth along Chen's hind opening . he sucks on the entrance making it clench and unclench . he swirls his tounge around the hole before pressing it in , Chen can feel the tongue inside him . current running in his bloodstream. He tongue-fucks fim until Chen splashes semen all over himself . he then replaces his tongue by his lube coated finger . he inserts one finger in only to gain a gasp from the younger . he adds two more fingers . Chen can feel a numb pain in his lower body .his walls closes tightly against the older's digits . when the hole is stretched enough xiumin alligns his member to it. He puts the head in and allows Chen to adjust . " keep going!" Chen moans . Chen feels like he is in heaven . he has never felt such pleasure before. Till today Chen had thought that sex is is painful as fuck but at this instant he just wants xiumin to fuck him harder the pain no longer matters  
Xiumin starts thrusting . his thrusts are sharp and precise at the same time slow and gentle . he fills the other just perfectly as if they are the pieces of jigsaw puzzle . he is overwhelmed by the feel of hot walls closing around him .he speeds up ."ah~ fuck . ther~~ah there . faster!" Chen moans as xiumin bumps into the latter's prostates . Chen sees stars with his open eyes . the older fills the condom as he let's out a howl . they both smile at each other with eyes full of love . they clean themselves and hold each other to sleep 

The next morning he gets up in Chen's arms . their bodies interwoven in a cuddle .xiumin gets out out of his arms . Chen shifts a little but again falls asleep . he is looking at the younger with admiration . his eyes full of love . Chen looks gorgeous with the golden rays kissing his face . a subconscious smile of satisfaction lingers on chen's face .   
As xiumin's eyes stay on chen his thoughts go back to when he first met this angel


End file.
